clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Rebels Takeover
The Star Wars Rebels Takeover was a party in Club Penguin that began on January 22 and ended on February 4, 2015. It is based on the Disney XD CGI-animated television series Star Wars Rebels. Storyline The Galactic Empire comes to Club Penguin Island once again, in an attempt to take it over. However, a small group of rebels on the starship The Ghost also arrive, and gather penguins to join their rebellion to put a final stop to the Empire. After finishing several tasks to let the Imperials know that the rebels are there, and being trained by Kanan in the art of the lightsaber, he is captured and chained up by The Inquisitor. Penguins then challenge and defeat him. Free items Glitches *Sometimes if you try to go to the Space room, there would be a popup saying "There was an error". *If you try to use the music note emote (by pressing 'et'), it does not make the noise it usually makes. Trivia *The party was confirmed on the What's New Blog on November 26, 2014. In the post, it confirmed that penguins would be able to "join the rebellion and fight back against the dark side". *It is the first sponsored party in 2015 and the eleventh sponsored party overall. **Although the original party was based on the Star Wars film Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Rebels actually takes place five years before that time period. *Two weeks before the party, The Ghost became visible in the Beacon Telescope and then became closer the nearer the party became. *The Club Penguin Times temporarily changed to The Imperial Times, starting with issue 483. *Due to an error of the team, the Zeb and Hera missions at the party got unlocked on January 23, instead of January 24. *There was a secret message at the Dock written in Aurebesh, which, when decoded, read "There are more mysteries to be seen. Keep an eye on the wilds." *Club Penguin Island was decorated as Lothal, Ezra's home planet. Gallery Sneak Peeks What's New Blog confirms Star Wars Rebel Takeover.png|The What's New Blog post confirming the takeover January 2015 Membership page.png|The membership page Ghost sneak peak.jpg|Concept artwork of The Ghost starship Star Wars Rebels Takeover Facebook Cover.JPG|Artwork from Club Penguin's social media pages Which Rebels Penguin are you.jpg|A quiz from a What's New Blog post Behind the Scenes SW Rebels map sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of the map during the party Kanan meeting sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of meeting Kanan Jarrus 0kv6X1M.png|A sneak peek of meeting Sabine Wren SW Rebels interface sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of the Star Wars Rebels Takeover interface Screen-Shot-2015-01-09-at-9.56.41-PM.jpg|A sneak peek of meeting Ezra Bridger Hera SW Rebels sneak peak.jpg|A sneak peek of meeting Hera Syndulla Zeb sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek of meeting Zeb Orrelios SW Rebels Takeover Coffee Shop exterior.jpg|A sneak peek of the Plaza Star Wars Rebels Takeover sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of the Coffee Shop's exterior Newspaper Articles News482.png|The feature story of issue 482 of the Club Penguin Times Screens Star Wars Rebels Takeover Homepage.JPG|The first homepage for the party Login Screen Rebels Takeover 2015 Pre.png|The first login screen Club Penguin Loading Screen Star Wars Rebels Takeover.png|The logo screen during the party Backgrounds StarWarsRebelsTakeoverBackground.jpg|The website background Rooms Star Wars Rebels Takeover Beach.png|Beach Star Wars Rebels Takeover Cove.png|Cove Star Wars Rebels Takeover Dock.png|Dock Star Wars Rebels Takeover Forest.png|Forest Star Wars Rebels Takeover Plaza.png|Plaza Star Wars Rebels Takeover Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Star Wars Rebels Takeover Space.png|Space Star Wars Rebels Takeover The Inquisitor's Base 2.png|The Inquisitor's Base Invasion Star Wars Rebels Takeover The Inquisitor's Base.png|The Inquisitor's Base Star Wars Rebels Takeover Town.png|Town Party Pop Ups Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 1.PNG|Club Penguin App logging on first Message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 2.PNG|Club Penguin App logging on second Message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 3.PNG|Club Penguin App Sabine first message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 4.PNG|Club Penguin App Sabine second message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 5.PNG|Club Penguin App Ezra first message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 6.PNG|Club Penguin App Kanan first message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 7.PNG|Club Penguin App Garazeb first message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 8.PNG|Club Penguin App Garazeb second message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 9.PNG|Club Penguin App Hera message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 10.PNG|Club Penguin App Kanan second message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 11.PNG|Club Penguin App Ezra second message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 12.PNG|Club Penguin App Kanan third message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 13.PNG|Club Penguin App The Inquisitors message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 14.PNG|Club Penguin App Kanan fourth message Star Wars Rebels Takeover App Pop-Up 15.PNG|Club Penguin App Kanan fifth message Map Star Wars Rebels Takeover Map.png|The map during the party Emoticons Starwars 2013 Emote Galactic Empire.png|Galactic Empire Emoticon Starwars 2013 Emote Rebel Alliance.png|Rebel Alliance Emoticon Starwars 2013 Emote Lightsaber.png|Lightsaber Emoticon Inquisitor's Lightsaber Emoticon.png|Inquisitor's Lightsaber Emoticon Other Club Penguin app icon 1.6.2.png|The icon of the Club Penguin App during the party Join The Rebellion - Club Penguin app Billbord.PNG|Club Penguin App billboard message one Duel With Lightsabers - Club Penguin app Billbord.PNG|Club Penguin App billboard message two Requiers a Membership Pop-Up.png|Requires a Membership Pop-Up Requiers a Membership Pop-Up (App).PNG|Requires a Membership Pop-Up Club Penguin App Iglooglich.PNG|The glitch where two igloos would bug out during the party Glitchparty.png|The space pop-up glitch Videos Star Wars Rebels Takeover - Behind the Scenes Sneak Peek Star Wars Rebels Takeover Commercial On Disney Channel Disney Club Penguin Game On With Dylan Star Wars Rebels Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages SWF See also *List of Parties and Events in 2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Sponsored Parties